Forbidden Love
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: Sasuke and some other teams were sent to elimate all unknown enemies who had created an ultimate weapon that could threaten all villages, even make everything disappear. When Sasuke finds himself with the suppose ultimate weapon called "Sasuki", he has the feeling that he knows this person but who? Find out. R&R.


**Chapter 1: The slave.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Sasuke's POV***

**I ran through all hallways from this unknown underground dungeon. My team and some others were sent to eliminate all enemies who were using some type of weapons that could threaten our village. How can people build something like this? There's so many doors, yet its very quiet. So there is no enemies inside here, they're all on the surface dealing with my team and some others. But its rare for them to leave their new weapons unchecked. But I'll take advantage of tracking them down myself.**

**As I passed more narrowed and twisted hallways, I could hear a sound. I stopped for a second to hear it clearly, it was faint which meant that I still needed to pass more hallways so I started to run again. I should be able to hear it more clearly as I saw two white metal doors, all chained up with one heavy lock, enchanted with strong chakra. But that didn't stop the sound coming from it and I run faster toward the sound, toward the doors.**

**It wasn't just any sound as I realized it when I'm standing right infront of the doors. I got closer and I could hear someone's voice. A voice that sounded it hadn't been let out. The voice sounded so low but I could hear it. Somehow, the sound of the voice pained my heart as my chest started to throb in pain. I ignored the pain and I tried to put my hand on the lock but I retreated it back as it got stunged. I listened to the voice again, I could make some words of what it was voicing. **

_**"Two hearts become one...yet one stays trapped in a demon's claw..." **_

**I couldn't understand that quote but I tried to come up with some jutsu that could release the lock.**

_**"A flower blooms, yet when touched by fire...it turns to ashes..."**_

**The pain in my chest was extreme that I had to clutch my chest, I had to stop that voice "Stop!" The voice stopped and I was relieved as the pain vanished. **

_**"Who's there?"**_

**I stood up straight and answered "I would had asked the same for you" The voice responded with fear**

_**"Intruders? Get away! Get away!"**_

**"I'm not leaving until I tracked down the weapons this place has." I waited for the other to answer.**

_**"Weapons? You meant Jinchuriki-Agh!"**_

**"Hey! Are you alright?!" I could hear chains inside but what startled me was the sound of a body hit the floor.**

**"Hey! Are you alright?! Answer me!" I could only hear faint breathing as I tried to touch the lock again but it stung more painful. "Hang on!"**

**"Try all you want but you'll never open those doors." I whipped around and saw the enemy standing there with a smirk on his face. I gritted my teeth together as I glared at him. "What did you do to it?!" The man chuckled as he walked toward me.**

**"It's enchanted with chakra. There is no way to open them. However, I'm very impressed that you tracked the ultimate weapon. But I see you can't even open one of the doors. How embarrasing." I growled under my breath as I tried to think of a way to get inside the chamber. That's until an idea occured to me. If the lock is only enchanted with chakra then the doors are not so it gives the advantage to break down the doors with one blow but if both doors are enchanted with chakra then the walls are not. I started to smirk as I finally realized the advantages I had to get in the chamber without any harm.**

**"Why are you smiling for? Being polite? That won't work for me, boy!" I chuckled as I activitated my Sharingan. "Wait...those eyes..! You're a-an Uchiha!"**

**"That's right. Now I suggest you to leave right now before I take you to hell myself" The man started to run away until Naruto appeared and tackled him to the ground. "You're late, Dobe"**

**"Shut up, Teme! You were the one who took longer than an hour!" I shook my head and turned to face the doors.**

**"Can you hear me?" I waited for a reply as Naruto stared at me strangely.**

_**"Yes..."**_

**"Whoa! Who's in there?" I started to make hand signs as Naruto tried to touch the lock but retreated as his hand got on fire. "Agh! My hand! My hand! Who the hell in their right minds will enchant a lock like that!"**

**"They have a good reason to do so, Naruto. But for a dobe like you, you won't understand." I dodged Naruto's punch as I activitated Chidori onto my left palm of my hand.**

**"Teme!" I'll deal with him later. **

**I took a few long steps back and I was about to charge at the doors when Naruto stood beside me with his Rasen-shuriken on his palm, grinning. I shook my head and we both ran towards the doors.**

**The doors broke down as we covered our eyes from the smoke we created. Inside the chamber was bright, the walls were pure white marble including the floor. I looked up and the ceiling was way higher but there was chains attached to it, there was more than 20 chains.**

**"Sasuke!" I brought my gaze to Naruto as he was kneeling beside a naked body and I ran toward it.**

**"Do you think he's still alive?" I couldn't answer as I observe the body. There was a cuff around the neck with 3 chains attached to it, the wrists had two cuffs with 5 chains on each cuff, also there was two cuffs on the thighs with 5 chains on each cuff also. And the ankles had 4 cuffs on each ankle with 7 chains attached to each cuff. "What did they do to him?"**

**"Whatever they did to him has no mind of a normal civilian..." I said as I turned the body so it layed on its side. Long strands of raven hair lay on the body's pale shoulders and some strands of the back hair of the head was standing upward like mine.**

**"Are you ok? Can you see us?" The boy started to lift himself up but his elbows gave out and was about hit the marble floor when I caught him before he hurt himself more further. The boy was wearing a black blindful so I took it off and met two black onyx eyes staring right back at mine. **

**"Why..." I heard him say as I stared at him. I heard Naruto trying to take the cuffs off but it was no use.**

**"Don't worry, you'll be out of harm." I saw the boy shook his head a bit.**

**"You're wrong...I'll always be an slave...a killing machine..." the boy started to shiver and I glanced at Naruto who got the four cuffs on the legs off with his small rasen-shuriken.**

**"You're not a killing machine-"**

**"I'm the ultimate weapon! Understand that!"**

**I stared at the boy in shock as Naruto stopped taking the wrist cuffs off, in shock also. I shook my head and glanced at Naruto to proceed with the cuffs.**

**"What's your name?" I saw the boy hesitate for a minute or two before he responded.**

**"Sasuki."**

**"Sasuki what? Which clan do you belong t-"**

**"I don't know! I can't remember anything of my past nor I know who I was back then! When I was knocked out for 1 year, when I opened my eyes, I found myself here, chained up like a dog with no memory of my past. The only thing I could only remember was my name..."**

**"1 year? How could someone be knocked out for that long?" I heard Naruto say as he finished taking the last cuff off which was the neck cuff. I took off my cloak and wrapped it around Sasuki's cold body and carried him in bridal style.**

**"Where are you taking me? You have to leave me here! I'm a threat to all villages!" I started walking, ignoring Sasuki's complainments as Naruto followed suit.**

**"You'll regret this!"**

**"Theres no need to suffer more." I saw Sasuki stopped struggling and I continued "Just because you're told or are a threat doesn't mean that you can't give yourself a second chance to live your life." Ok, I sound like that dobe behind me.**

**"..." **

**I don't know why I chose to help this boy but theres something about him that attracts me to him. Whatever the feeling is, I will find out. And I'll help him to find his memory but it will take long. But I realize that time doesn't matter as long as I have more time with him to find out who he really is.**

_**"The mirror is in one whole, when shattered, all memories will shatter into millions of pieces and could get lost in a second.."**_

**RaidenLovesYaoi: Short, I know but I promise to make the chapters longer . As for the total chapters I'm going to update...well I can't tell exactly cuz I want to keep writing this story so stay tunned for more chapters every week! :D**

**Sasuke: Please R&R...**

**Naruto: I hope you liked it! Although I didn't like how Sasuke said about "Ok, I sound like that dobe behind me" DX. Please R&R!**


End file.
